


Allanon Wakes Up

by MidnightStarShip



Series: Allanon Short Stories [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarShip/pseuds/MidnightStarShip
Summary: Allanon wakes up from the druid sleep unaware of the amount of years that have past.





	Allanon Wakes Up

Cold. It was the only feeling that registered in Allanon’s mind. He let out a shaky breath watching in curl out like smoke before him. He closed his eyes letting the magic race through his veins, warming him. He made his way to the chest kept at the corner of his room and pulled out his old druid clothes. He unfolded the clothes and saw a small purple ribbon slip off the cloak and fall.

He caught it before it hit the ground and looked at it. “Pyria.” He voice was hoarse from not speaking, and his hands trembled. How many years had it been? He pressed the then purple ribbon to his lips, wishing that it still smelled of her, but it only tasted of dust. “Please forgive me.”

The memory of the day she’d given him the ribbon was crystal clear in his mind, the smell of the flowers blooming in the field to the way the sunlight glistened in her eyes.

\---“I know you told me we couldn’t have a future together.” Pyria twisted the ribbon around her finger. “But I can’t imagine my life without you.” She held the ribbon out to him. “I want to ask my brother for his blessing to marry you. I knew you didn’t like rings, but I wanted to get you something.”

There they stood in the middle of land torn in war. It was perhaps the last place that wasn’t touched by darkness yet. He knew that they couldn’t be like this forever in the back of his mind, but right now he didn’t care. He took her hand pulling her closer. “I don’t want to live without in my life. I love you.” He pressed his lips to her. She always tasted like summer to him.---

He took a deep shaky breath and tied the ribbon around his wrist. “I’ll find you.” He promised. He slipped his glove up over the ribbon and made his way out of the cave. How many years had gone by? Was she still alive? She had to be. “Please, let me see her. She might never forgive me, but I have to see her one last time.”


End file.
